


After Effects of a Lifetime of Trouble

by thatgirlunknown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlunknown/pseuds/thatgirlunknown
Summary: "I've had enough trouble to last a lifetime," is what Harry declares but he does not say that "all is well" until 19 years later. So what exactly happened in the 19 years that we missed out on?





	After Effects of a Lifetime of Trouble

The trio silently started toward Gryffindor Tower, passing many people on their way. Some rejoicing at the end of the war, some mourning the loss of friends and family, but all of them in various states of injury. When they finally arrived at Gryffindor Tower the Fat Lady’s portrait hung open with the lady herself nowhere in sight. Harry took a shaky step through the portrait hole. He had not had a good rest in a while and the closer he came to a place to sleep, the more apparent it became. 

To him and the rest of the trio’s surprise the common room was in decent order. Some of the furniture was tumbled over and the room was covered in scattered books and parchment, maybe a fight, maybe a few people rushing to get outside to fight. Harry was not really sure nor did he care that much, so he continues walking. Walking all the way up the stairs of the boys’ dormitory and falls on his bed. Granted, he hasn’t slept on this bed since last year but he still thought of it as his. He hears Hermione and Ron throw themselves next to him it made the bed rather squished but he didn’t care. Harry hears his stomach growl and remembers he was going to call Kreacher for a sandwich but before he could even open his mouth he was fast asleep. 

Harry was startled awake by Ron moving around beside him, “Wha’s happenin’ Ginny?” 

Harry looked up to see Ginny standing near Ron with her hands on her hips, “Mum told me to come get you guys, you’ve slept all afternoon and she says you need to eat.” 

“I am pretty hungry, come on Ron,” Hermione sat up and ushered him out of the room while Ginny followed and shut the door behind the pair, leaving her and Harry in the room, alone. Ginny sighed and slowly turned around leaving herself leaning on the door.

“So,” Harry started, trying to break the ice. 

“I’m not mad at you for breaking up with me,” Ginny said, “You were trying to do what’s best for everyone, I found it a little unnecessary, but I can’t stop you from being you.” Harry felt a little relieved at that statement, though he was still tense, he loved Ginny and it would hurt him if she didn’t want to get back together with him. “Well you know me, always going above and beyond...” Harry said, feeling himself cringe at the flat joke.

“There’s the silver lining I’ve been looking for,” Ginny replied recalling the conversation they had in her bedroom all those months ago. Then she kissed him softly, Harry kissed her back, hoping that this meant what he thought it would. 

Harry then voiced this aloud, “Does this mean we’re back together?” he trailed off. 

“I should think so,” Ginny smiled, dragging Harry to the common room, “Now let’s go eat, Mum is probably wondering where we are, and I’m starving.”

Harry let her drag him along wishing to stay in the little bubble for a while longer because he knew that after his meal was finished he would have to get back to the real world. The world that had just been sent through a devastating and long war.

The pair entered the Great Hall and as the walked in everyone got up to go greet Harry and thank him but one look from Ginny cleared them a path to the table with the Weasley’s and Hermione. Molly Weasley started fussing over Harry before he even had the chance to sit down and Harry let her. It felt nice to have someone care so he let her while he dug into the food on the table. The Weasleys sat quietly, though, the loss of Fred hanging over everyone like a storm cloud. Harry took a deep breath and pushed his plate away, not quite feeling as hungry anymore.He sat at the table for a few more moments, gathering his thoughts before he decided he should try to start tying up his loose ends around Hogwarts. He stood up declaring to the people around him that he was going to find Professor McGonagall. Though he realized that she would actually be Headmistress now. Hermione and Ron told him that they would catch up with him later, sensing that he would be taking a few detours on the way, the first one being none other than Draco Malfoy who was standing by the doors to the Great Hall. He was clearly waiting for Harry so he walked over, wondering what to say to his life long enemy turned ally turned possibly friend. Harry was not entirely sure what they were but he guesses they were about to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this story has been a long time coming (this is actually the third or fourth attempt at posting it over the span of many years) and I've decided to say screw it and finally just go for it so this time the story will actually stay up. I have most of the story worked out but I do have a few questions to ask and things you need to know.  
> 1\. There is no such thing as an update schedule. I'm sorry but it's just who I am as a person, that being said if I am just taking way too long to update don't be afraid to call me out.  
> 2\. Do you wnat Neville and Luna to be with their canon partners or with eachother?  
> 3\. Enjoy and please leave feedback if you have something to say about the story. :)


End file.
